It was always you- Matt and Amy fic.
by hardygalextreme
Summary: One drunken mistake leads Amy to believe she's pregnant with Matt- her best friends baby. Will it make them realise their true feelings, or can they do that alone? *Complete* Please review!
1. Mistaken

Just over eight months after the day that had changed her life forever, Amy sat in tears.  
There was nothing big that had upset her, it was just that after months of emotion built up  
inside her, there was little more she could take before she burst. The thing that had finally  
made her crack was an earring. Yep, a little piece of metal. It had slipped down the back  
of the cabinet in her hotel room and she couldn't reach it. As she had reached down the  
back she'd banged her head on a shelf and when she'd tried to get it from the other side,  
she'd banged her elbow. Normally it would not have bothered her but because of the how  
she was feeling, this was the icing on the cake.   
  
You see it was just over eight months ago when this all started. Amy's friend, Jeff had  
gone missing. Amy was left worrying with perhaps her best friend, Jeff's brother, Matt.  
They had both known that he was driving home from another state where he had been  
sent to do a TV taping for the WWF. The thing was, he was due back hours ago and his  
cell phone wasn't working. They were both getting worried, as it was really unlike Jeff to  
go missing for hours with no explanation.  
  
Being upset and left alone with Matt was really not the best thing for Amy. Even though  
they had never even talked about being more than friends, Amy had always had feelings  
of more than friendship for Matt, and without being too cocky, she was pretty confident  
that Matt felt the same way. It was probably the fact that they had to work together and  
see eachother everyday that they never let these feelings affect them.  
  
What happened that night had really developed from the fact that they were both worried  
about Jeff. OK, so they didn't know anything had happened for sure, but it was so unlike  
Jeff not to call when he said he would, or to have his cell phone switched off. Even if that  
explanation was not true, Amy forced herself to believe that what had happened was out  
of worry and a few too many drinks rather than admit what had happened was the result  
of genuine feelings between her and Matt that couldn't be hidden away any longer.  
  
It had first started when Amy went to leave to go home. She hugged him as she said  
goodbye. When they parted from the hug they were face to face. She didn't think that she  
kissed Matt first or that he kissed her, it just felt right for them to lean forwards and kiss  
eachother. At first Amy was a little panicked. I mean, this was her best friend, Matt.  
Nothing like this had ever happened between them before. They might have had their on  
screen relationship in the ring, but that was just acting, this was real. One thing led to  
another and neither of them stopped it happening. 


	2. Escape

It was only the next morning when Amy woke up in bed next to Matt that she started to  
panic. 'Oh shit.' She'd panicked. 'What have I done?' Matt was still asleep so Amy  
decided that the best thing for her to do was get up and get the hell out of there before he  
woke up. She did not want to hear what he had to say. He would have probably come out  
with the usual "We were both upset, we'd had a lot to drink, one thing led to another and  
this was never meant to happen. Lets stay friends." Amy for one did not want to hear this,  
and she didn't want to face this kind of awkward situation, so she decided just to leave  
and do it quickly and quietly.  
  
As she rushed out of the front door, Jeff was about to come in. "Oh, hey Jeff." She said,  
trying to get past him, not even remembering or thinking about the fact that he had been  
gone all night. "You're in a hurry, aren't you? Don't you even wanna know where I've  
been?"  
"Sorry, I've gotta go. Why where were you?"  
"Well there was another accident on the highway so I got stuck there for hours. There was  
no signal on my cell phone where I was, so I couldn't call then. When I finally got out of  
the traffic I was too tired to drive so I stayed in a motel for the night. I rang from there but  
no one answered. Where were you guys?"  
Amy jumped. "Nowhere." She said defensively.  
"Did you stay the night?" Jeff questioned.  
She started to become breathless. "I- I- I gotta go."  
With that, she pushed past Jeff and went home.  
  
After that, obviously things were really tense between Matt and Amy. Whenever Matt  
tried to talk to her, she made some kind of excuse and left. She just didn't want to talk  
about what happened. She didn't want to hear that it was a mistake. 


	3. Now or never

Amy's friend Trish was the first to notice her strange behaviour. "Amy, what's going  
on?" She asked at one WWF show.   
"I don't know what you mean. Isn't your match up next?"  
"Don't try and change the subject. What's going on with you and Matt? You're usually so  
close, but over the past few weeks you look like you can't even stand him."  
"So? Friends grow apart. You know that. No one stays that close forever. Get over it."  
"See that's another thing. You've changed lately. You're not yourself. You're either  
moody or in another world. Come on Ame, you can tell me. What's going on?"  
Amy collapsed into a chair in their locker room. She put her head in her hands. "I'm  
sorry. I guess I have been acting slightly weird. It's just that..." She paused.  
"Go on." Trish said.   
"Okay but you can not tell anyone any of this. I swear, cos if you do-"  
"Okay! Okay! I won't. I promise."  
"Not a word?"  
"Not a word."  
"Okay. I slept with Matt."  
"What?" Trish exclaimed, widening her eyes so much it looked like they were going to  
fall out.   
Amy squinted. "Get my point?"  
Trish still looked overwhelmed. "Oh my God Ame. Why did you do that? You're like his  
best friend. Now you've gone and wrecked your friendship and nothings ever gonna be  
the same between you and-" She stopped. "Sorry... I guess you've already been over this."  
"Just about a thousand times."  
"What did he say about it?"  
"Well, nothing yet. We haven't spoken about it."  
"He hasn't said anything?"  
"He's tried to, but I just don't wanna talk to him about it. It'd be awkward."  
"You've gotta say something. You can't leave it like this. Eventually you've gotta forget  
about it. I know it seems like a big deal now, but you can't let it affect the rest of your  
life. It was only one night." She eyed Amy. "It was only one night, right?"  
"Yes! Trish, i'd love to believe it was something as simple as that and I pray it is, but you  
see, the thing is, it might not be."  
"Why? You're not in love with him are you?"  
"No... Maybe... I don't know... that's not the point. The thing is, it was about a month  
ago, yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"And for the past few mornings... i've been ill."  
"He didn't, you know- have anything, did he?"  
"No Trish! Not ill as in disease ill. Ill as in sick- being sick- being sick in the morning."  
It took a few seconds for Trish to realise what Amy was getting at. "Ohhhh." She looked  
pained. "You're not..."  
"I don't know."  
"What do you mean? You are or you aren't."  
"I haven't found out. I'm scared."  
"Well, if you are, you can't put it off forever. It's not gonna suddenly disappear."  
"I just don't know what to do." Amy groaned. "Where do I go from here?"  
"You know exactly where you're going and that's to a chemist." Trish pulled her out of  
her seat. "Come on- we're going now."  
"Nooo, Trish."  
"Come on- get your jacket."  
"Do we have to go right this minute?"  
"Yes we do."  
"But what about your match?"  
Trish froze. "Oh yeah! My God I completely forgot. What's the time?"  
"7.35."  
She breathed a sigh of relief. "I've got ten minutes. I'm okay. You wait here- i'm gonna  
be back soon. Don't go anywhere!"  
  
As Amy knew it would be a good twenty minutes before Trish was back, she decided to  
go for a walk outside of the arena. Across the road were a row of shops. A newsagents, a  
grocery store, a laundrette and...a chemist. Amy winced at the sight of it. It was like a sign  
of what she had to do. "Come on then." She told herself. "Lets do this." She walked  
across the street and into the shop. Luckily for her, the woman at the counter didn't seem  
to recognise her. She wasn't the kind of person that looked like a wrestling fan anyway.  
Amy looked around on the shelves until she finally found them. The pregnancy tests. She  
looked across the row. "Result in 10 minutes, result in 2 minutes, result in 1 minute." She  
read to herself. She picked up the last one and quickly put it into her basket. The sooner  
she knew the better. She picked up about 7 other things, to make it less obvious that she  
was in here to buy a pregnancy test. It was still embarrassing when the woman at the till  
took it out to type in the price, as she seemed to look at her with so many questions that  
she didn't want to ask. As Amy got back to the arena, she went to go straight to the toilets  
near her locker room. As she turned the corner off one corridor, there was just what she  
didn't need standing right in front of her. Matt and Jeff. She stopped with a start, smiled  
and went to walk past.  
"Where are you off to?" Jeff asked.  
"Just- you know- over there."  
"Buy anything interesting from the chemist?"  
Amy jumped. "W-what? How did you know?"  
Jeff gave her a strange look. "I saw the bag."  
"Oh!" She said, relieved that he didn't know some other way. "Just some..." She thought  
about it. "Headache pills. Well- gotta go."  
"Seeya." Matt said.  
Amy jerked her head back, forced a smile and walked quickly into the bathroom. She  
took the test out of the bag, looked at it, took a deep breath and decided to do it now. 


	4. The squares of fate

About 15 minutes later, Amy sat on the stall in the bathroom, staring straight ahead to  
where the test lay. She had done it and turned it over so she couldn't see where the result  
would come up. The thing was, the minute it took for the result to come up had  
completed about 10 minutes ago. She just didn't have the nerve to go and see what it was.  
She heard a knock on the bathroom door. She'd locked it so she didn't have any  
disturbances. People were the last thing she needed at the moment. Amy stayed silent and  
hoped they would go away. "Amy?" The voice from behind the door called. It was Trish.  
"You in there? Come on, open the door. Amy!"  
She sighed and unlocked the door for Trish. "Come on then, lets go and get it. You can't  
put it off forever."  
Amy held up the empty box. "I already got one."  
Trish looked impressed. "Good. You gonna do it then?"  
"I already have." She gestured to where the test lay.  
"And? Was it positive or negative?"  
"I don't know." Amy groaned as she buried her head in her hands. "I haven't checked."  
Trish picked up the leaflet. "It's two blue squares for positive, one for negative. So are  
you gonna check or shall I?"  
Amy sighed. "Go on. You do it. Tell me how many blue squares there are."  
As Trish walked over to pick it up, Amy closed her eyes. "One, one, one, one, one, one,  
one." She prayed silently to herself.  
"Honey. I'm sorry."  
Amy bit at her nails nervously. "What?"  
"There's two."  
  
Trish being the only person who knew, was there for Amy and would support her in any  
decision she would make. She had suggested an abortion. It sounded so simple. Matt  
would never know, they could carry on as normal, she could carry on wrestling, there  
would be no birth pain, no getting fat, no baby for her to look after. Things could go on  
exactly as they were before. However, Amy's conscience disagreed with her. This was a  
result of something her and Matt had done. It was an action that she was responsible for.  
The baby had done nothing wrong. Why should it have to be the one to die? She had  
remained working for the World Wrestling Federation as a valet until she felt that the  
bump was beginning to show. As soon as that happened, Amy successfully applied for  
time off. She decided that she would put her career on hold at least until after she'd had  
the baby and decided what to do with it. She had told the bosses that she needed time to  
sort her life out and find out what direction it was going in. She'd told Matt, Jeff and the  
rest of her friends this aswell. It was not a lie. It was just not the whole truth.  
  
As she lived so close to Matt and Jeff, she decided to stay in a hotel for a while. It was  
just a cheap one, about an hour and a halves drive away from home in a secluded area.  
There was no chance that anyone could find her there. Nobody knew of her location but  
Trish. 


	5. Seeing you again

So there she was. Just over eight months down the line, sitting crying over a gold earring.  
The main thing about it, was that it was that it was part of her birthday present from Matt  
last year. It was a symbol of the times where their friendship was perfect. No one could  
ever have separated them. The earrings were the only thing she had left to show of those  
few years, and she'd just gone and lost one of them.  
  
Matt slumped into a chair at Jeff's house. "So how did it go?" Jeff asked.  
"She wasn't even there. It didn't look like anyone had been there for weeks. I know  
you've spoken to her, but she called from her cell phone, right?"  
"Yeah." Jeff replied. "But that was ages ago. She said she'd speak to us in a few months  
time, once she'd got herself sorted. I dunno what happened to Amy. First she starts acting  
strange, then she takes all this time off, now she's not even at home. I'm worried about  
her."  
"So am I. That's why I tried to go and find her. There was something that I decided I had  
to tell her. I think it's to do with why she's like this. It seems way out of proportion,  
but..." He trailed off.  
"What? What happened?"  
"I'd rather find out if it's true before saying anything. I've gotta speak to Trish."  
  
At the next WWF TV taping, Matt went to Trish's locker room to try and find out the  
truth. As he was about to knock, he noticed the door was already slightly open, and he  
could hear Trish talking inside. "No, Ame, they haven't said anything... I know... I will...  
Is everything okay?... Yeah... What did the Doctor say?... Right... Ring me if you need  
anything... Take care... Bye... Bye Ame."  
Matt felt a surge of panic running through him. A Doctor? How could he think that this  
whole thing was about the night they spent together? Amy could be ill- seriously ill. How  
could she keep this a secret from him? He had to find out what was happening. Matt  
threw open the door and walked in. Trish jumped in shock, turned round and sighed in  
relief. "Matt! You could've knocked. I could've been changing or-"  
"Where's Amy?" He demanded.   
"What- I- you know where she is. Taking time off for a while."  
"Don't bullshit me Trish. I heard you on the phone. I know something's wrong. Now  
what's happened?"  
"I can't tell you Matt." Trish looked away. "I'm sorry."  
"Trish, please. If you can't tell me what's happened, please just tell me where she is. I  
need to find her. I need to talk to her."  
"You don't understand, Matt. I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone."  
"I'm not anyone. I'm her best friend and... I'm in love with her."  
Trish smiled. "You are? She told me about what happenned though. She said that it  
wasn't meant to. She thought that you thought it was a mistake."  
"Well I don't. I love her and I care about her so much. So please would you tell me where  
she is."  
She looked into his eyes. She could see his honesty, his sincerity and his love. She had to  
give in. "Okay, okay, i'll tell you." She rummaged through her bag and found a notebook  
with the address written on it. She handed it to Matt and he read it.  
"Thank you." He hugged her and left.  
  
At 8am, the next morning, Amy's sleep was disturbed by a banging at the door. She  
groaned and turned over. "Go away." She mumbled. It was probably the owner, coming  
to collect her weekly 'rent.' The thing was, he was usually a lot later than this. She rolled  
out of bed, picked up the pile of cash she kept ready for him from her dressing table- if  
you could call it that, and walked to the front door. Just as she got there she heard a voice.  
"Amy? Amy?" Someone shouted. "Come on Amy, open the door." She froze. It was  
Matt. How in the hell did he know she was here? He couldn't see her like this!   
"Matt, what do you want?" She called through the door.  
"Open the door Amy, let me in. I've gotta speak to you."  
She bit her lip. "Wait one second."  
Amy picked up her large puffy jacket, put it on and zipped it up. She looked into the  
mirror. It was still noticeable that she was pregnant, but this was the best she could do.  
She'd have to rely on Matt not to look at the whole of her. She could sit behind the table  
if he came in anyway. Amy opened the door slightly, just so he could see her face. She  
never knew how happy it would make her feel just to see him again. Amy had never  
realised how much she had missed his deep brown eyes. She wished that she had Matt in  
her life, but she knew that things could never be the same. "Matt, what are you doing  
here?"  
"I need to speak to you."  
"Look, i'm busy. I told you. I'm getting my head straight."  
"Don't lie to me Amy. I know something's wrong. You don't have to be like this. You  
can tell me anything. Please."  
Amy looked away. "Matt don't do this to me. Please, just go." Her voice started to crack.  
"Go!" She broke into tears and collapsed into a heap on the floor. Matt rushed over to her  
and put his arms around her.  
"Hey, hey." He smoothed her hair down as he held her tightly. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I  
just want you to tell me what's wrong."  
"I-I can't." She spluttered through her tears. "I'm so s-sorry Matt."  
"For what? She cried some more as Matt held her closely. "You don't have to be sorry for  
anything. Whatever happens, i'm always gonna be here for you. Now come on, you're  
coming home."  
"Home?"  
"Me and Jeff are gonna take car of you."  
She shook her head. "No. I have to stay here."  
"I'm not leaving without you Amy, now come on. You're not staying here." He pulled her  
up off of the floor. As he did this, the picture became clear to him. The realisation sunk  
in. It couldn't be- but it was. Amy froze as Matt stood gobsmacked, staring down as the  
bump in her stomach. "You're pregnant?" He exclaimed.  
Amy stood still, not saying a word. He knew. He finally knew. Should she be relieved?  
Worried? She waited for a reaction from him other than shock.  
"Who's is it?"  
"What?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Who's the Father?"  
He didn't know it was his. He still didn't know. Before Amy could stop herself, she let it  
out. "Yours! Matt it's yours!" She shouted. They both stood there in silence, not breaking  
eye contact with eachother until Matt finally turned away.  
"It's not- it can't be- that was- that happened-"  
"8 months ago?"  
His face fell. "Eight months, and you're..."  
"That's right Matt. I've got three weeks left."  
"Three weeks? You mean, i'm gonna have a child in three weeks?" He looked  
overwhelmed.   
Amy nodded, tears spilling down her face again. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before.  
You've just gotta understand the position I was in. You've gotta understand how difficult  
it was for me. I didn't wanna lose your friendship Matt. I still don't. You don't even have  
to be involved. It's your decision. I'm not gonna put any pressure on you. Matt? Please!  
Say something."  
Matt still looked in shock. He was astonished. "I just can't believe it. This is  
unbelievable. I mean just to find out about it suddenly. A baby... a baby that's ours... I  
mean... and you went through all this alone?"  
She nodded slowly. "Pretty much. Trish was the only who knew."  
"I can't believe she didn't tell me- I can't believe you didn't tell me. I mean, what did you  
think I was gonna say? I could've helped. I would've."  
Amy suddenly felt sharp pains in her stomach. She sunk into the sofa behind her and leant  
forward, her long red hair covering her pained face.  
"Of course I wanna be involved." Matt continued. "Not just in the baby's life, but in  
yours. I'm gonna be there, and i'm gonna look after you from now on."  
"No, Matt. No." Amy murmured, trying to take deep breaths, whilst wincing in pain.  
"Yes, i'm gonna support you- especially until you have the baby."  
"You can't-"  
"Amy! I'm gonna be there for you. I'm gonna take care of you for the rest of your  
pregnancy."  
"No Matt! You're not. You're not cos there's not gonna be a rest of the pregnancy!"  
"What?"  
"I'm having contractions- the baby's coming now!" 


	6. New life

Matt took Amy to the nearest hospital, driving frantically as she lay in the back,  
screaming in pain. When they finally got to the hospital, Matt took Amy to the maternity  
ward, where the nurses got her settled into a bed. As she lay there, Doctors, nurses and  
midwives, came in, running various tests and doing many check-ups. "Is everything  
okay?" Matt asked anxiously.   
"Everything's fine Sir. We just have to pay close attention, as your baby is 3 weeks  
premature."  
"But it's okay, right?"  
"It's fine." The Doctor left.  
"I'm so scared Matt." Amy told him shakily.  
"It's alright. You're doing fine. I'm here. I'm not leaving." He crouched down at her  
bedside.  
"Aaaah!" She screamed as a member of staff came in and checked the monitors next to  
her.  
"What? What's happening?" Matt asked again.  
The midwife looked down. "The baby's ready to come out. I want you to start pushing."  
Amy grabbed Matt's hand and held it tightly. "Come on Ame. You can do it."  
"Oh my God! Aaaah! Shit! It hurts!" She screamed as she pushed, squeezing Matt's hand  
so tightly he wanted to scream aswell.  
"That's it. You're doing good." Matt reassured her, stroking her hair with his other hand.   
"Keep going." The midwife said. "Another big push."  
Amy screamed in pain again, still gripping Matt's hand.  
"One more big push."   
She breathed deeply and with the final push she had finished. She lay back exhausted.  
"You've got a beautiful baby girl." The midwife said. Amy beamed and looked up at Matt  
who gazed back down at her. He kissed her on the cheek and held her tightly. "You did  
it."  
The midwife handed the baby to Amy. She looked at the little girl's red face poking out  
of the bundle of blankets that had been wrapped around her. "She's so beautiful." Amy  
smiled.  
"She's perfect." Matt agreed. He'd just become a Father and he couldn't believe it. He  
was so overwhelmed with emotion. Nothing had ever meant more to him than this  
moment. This was his daughter he had never seen anything so beautiful and amazing in  
his life- well, apart from her Mother.   
"We'll have to put her in an incubator for a while, just to be safe, but i'll give you a  
moment alone together."   
They both thanked the midwife as she stepped outside. Matt and Amy both sat for a  
while, admiring their child before even saying a word.  
"I can't believe she's ours." Amy said.  
Matt smiled. "Yeah. She is ours."  
"So, doesn't Daddy want a hold?"  
"I sure do." He picked up his daughter from Amy's arms and looked into her eyes  
lovingly. He knew that as long as he had her and Amy, he would never need anything else  
again. 


	7. Speechless

Later that night, Trish received a call from Amy, telling her what had happened. She went  
to find Jeff in his locker room. They had decided that Trish should tell him, just so he  
wouldn't be the last one to know. "Hey." She said, as she walked in.   
"Oh hey Trish." Jeff replied as he continued to lace up his boots.  
"I just heard from Amy. Matt's with her now."  
"He's with Amy? I thought she went away?"  
"Well he found her."  
"Where are they? Are they coming here?"  
"I doubt it. They're back in North Carolina. At the hospital."  
Jeff looked worried. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"  
Trish sighed. She was just gonna tell him out front. No point in beating about the bush. "I  
think we should sit down." They went and sat on the chairs by the wall.  
"So, what happened?"  
"Look, Jeff, this is how it is. About 8 months ago, Matt and Amy slept with eachother."  
"What?" Jeff's reaction was as shocked as Trish's when she'd first been told.   
"Amy got pregnant from it, left the WWF to have the baby, Matt went to find her to tell  
her that he was in love with her and that it actually meant something. Amy didn't know  
he felt like that, that's why she left and didn't tell him she was pregnant. She was scared  
that he thought it was all a mistake. She just went into premature labour. It was three  
weeks early. She's hand the baby, Matt was there, it was a girl and it's perfectly healthy,  
but she needs to spend some time in hospital. Now Matt and Amy, I assume are together,  
they have a child, which makes you an Uncle."  
Jeff sat there staring straight at Trish as if what she had just said was all in a foreign  
language. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.  
"Jeff?" Trish asked. "Are you gonna say anything?"  
He opened his mouth again. "Did you just say that Matt and Amy slept with eachother  
and now have a baby?"  
"Something along those lines, yeah."  
"And I didn't know about any of this?"  
"Apparently not."  
He went to speak again but apparently couldn't find the right words. Trish smiled. It  
wasn't very often that anyone saw Jeff speechless. He just needed time. Once he got used  
to the idea, he'd be so keen he'd be with the baby more than even Matt and Amy were! 


	8. Always about you

It was the end of a long day for Matt and Amy. Matt pulled the covers over Amy as she  
lay in the hospital bed that she would be spending the night in. Their daughter lay in a  
small glass incubator to the side of them. Matt leant into it, kissing the head of his baby  
girl goodnight. He turned back to Amy. "I've just got to ask. Why did you leave that  
morning? Why didn't you talk to me after?"  
"We didn't plan what happened, it just did. I didn't know what you would think of it. I  
thought you would tell me that it was all a mistake and should never have happened."  
"It wasn't a mistake. Look what came out of it. Even without her it would never have  
been a mistake. That night, when you were sleeping, I looked at you and I was so happy  
that i'd be waking up with you the next morning, but when the morning came, you  
weren't there."  
"I'm so sorry. I was just scared."  
Matt shook his head. "It doesn't matter. As long as you know now, I wanted it to  
happen."  
"So did I. I was just afraid that you didn't."  
"Well, how do you think I felt when you wouldn't talk to me and then disappeared for a  
few months." He smiled. "I'm glad you went though."  
"You are?" She looked confused.  
"If you hadn't I would never have realised that I loved you, and I still do. I want to be  
with you forever."  
"Matt, I love you too, and what happened made me realise it, but I need to say one thing."  
He nodded. "Go ahead."  
"Whatever happens I will let you see this baby. You're her dad and i'll always let you be  
a part of her life. You don't need to be with me to be involved in her life. So if that's  
what you're thinking then-"  
"No, Amy. If there was no baby, if she had never existed, then I would still have felt  
exactly the same way about you. I love our little girl so much, just by looking her and  
knowing that she's ours, and I never want to spend a day away from her, but before she  
existed this was never about her. This was about you and it's always gonna be about you.  
This morning, I came to tell you that I was in love with you. I realised it before the baby. I  
think that proves my point."  
She smiled and she believed every word he had said. She loved him and she loved their  
daughter. Amy wanted the three of them to stay together for eternity, and it her heart she  
believed they would.  
  
She leaned towards Matt and they shared an amazing kiss. It was one of passion, of love,  
and of new beginnings. Cos hell, today had definitely been one for those. 


End file.
